1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pre-fabricated modular living quarters structure particularly intended for use by the handicapped, which structure is received within an existing building such as, for instance, the attached garage of a house.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While various types of pre-fabricated modular structures have heretofore been known, these have been essentially limited to free standing buildings intended to be positioned on their own and not within an existing structure or building. Such manufactured buildings usually take the form of walls fabricated from a plurality of panels which are suitably connected together to define the finished structure, there being a roof provided for the structure to complete the same in order that it may be positioned on a slab or foundation.
While such structures have been fabricated in a multitude of forms and configurations and various details of construction thereof have been known and utilized for some time, it is not believed that it has heretofore been contemplated that such a structure would be received within an existing building, such as the attached garage of a house, with the dimensions of the structure being only slightly smaller than that of the building within which it is received so that the entire interior space of the receiving building may be utilized by the pre-fabricated modular living quarters structure particularly intended for use by the handicapped.